1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthoses and, more specifically, to a cranial orthosis for treating cranial deformities in infants.
The device conforms to the contour of an infant's head and is used to correct positional plagiocephaly by redirecting the compressive forces that would otherwise be imposed on soft, compliant areas of the developing cranium. The device is comprised of a housing having front and rear pads incorporating means for adjusting pressure thereon. The cranial orthosis has at least one removable panel for relieving pressure during nighttime use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cranial device designed for cranial support. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,324 issued to Clarren on Oct. 11, 1988.
Another patent was issued to Pomatto et al. on Mar. 10, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,229. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,678 was issued to Prostkoff on Aug. 27, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 30, 1999 to Remmler as U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,448.
Another patent was issued to Pomatto et al. on Feb. 22, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,583. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,690 was issued to De La Plaza Fernandez on Mar. 14, 2000. Another was issued to Argenta on Jul. 15, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,536 and still yet another was filed on Jan. 22, 2004 to Sklar et al. as U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0015118.
Another patent was issued to Kvaskov et al. on Mar. 25, 1980 as Soviet Union Patent No. SU735247. Yet another Soviet Patent No. SU1718860 was issued to Levchenko et al. on Mar. 15, 1992. Another was issued to Yasuhiro on Sep. 30, 1997 as Japanese Patent No. JP9253090.